


Intoxicating

by cherrybina



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybina/pseuds/cherrybina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin and too much wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicating

"No more wine," Arthur says, reaching across the table and pushing Merlin's cup away.

It's late into the night, and they're sitting at the table in Arthur's room talking, because Merlin thinks it's important that they share all the things that have ever happened as far back as they can each remember, and Arthur goes along with it mostly because saying yes to Merlin is a lot more fun than saying no. Tonight Arthur had the brilliant idea to have wine with their conversation even though he knows that Merlin turns into a blubbering mess after just the slightest bit of alcohol. It's just that Merlin is so delightful when he drinks. His pale skin flushes a lovely shade of pink, and all of his usual stubbornness melts away until he's sweet and agreeable in Arthur's arms.

Merlin is still talking even as Arthur takes his cup, but Arthur stopped listening some time ago, too distracted by Merlin's pretty mouth and his own cock hard between his legs to pay much attention to Merlin telling him about the ridiculous things he did as a dirty-faced child in the country, his words slurring more with each passing moment.

Arthur settles back and pushes his chair away from the table. "Come over here."

Merlin finally stops talking, his mouth curling into a slow smile, and he gets up from where he's sitting. He wobbles a little as he walks, holding onto the table for support. As soon as Merlin is close enough to reach, Arthur tugs him down into his lap. Merlin straddles Arthur's legs and leans in for a kiss. The heady aroma of wine is heavy between them, and Merlin sucks and bites at Arthur's lower lip, all sloppy and wet.

Arthur pulls back and grins wickedly. "You're drunk."

Merlin licks his lips and wraps his hands around the back of Arthur's head, trying to pull him in again, but Arthur is stronger, and he tugs on the back of Merlin's shirt, holding him in place.

"You are," Arthur murmurs, leaning in and pressing his face to the hot skin of Merlin's neck, breathing him in.

Merlin retaliates by bracing himself on Arthur's shoulders and grinding down in Arthur's lap. Arthur hisses as Merlin's thigh rubs along his cock through their clothes.

"Yeah," Merlin says finally, breathless already. "But so are you."

Arthur considers this for a moment. Unlike Merlin's pathetically low tolerance, Arthur is the Crown Prince, and perfectly capable of maintaining his composure, but there had been an alarming quantity of wine, and his limbs are tingling with pleasant warmth that's more than just the feeling that comes with having Merlin hot and eager in his lap.

"No, I'm not," Arthur counters as he curls his fingers under the hem of Merlin's shirt. Merlin raises his arms obediently so Arthur can pull it over his head. He immediately runs his hands down the smooth skin of Merlin's back and drops his head to press wet, open mouthed kisses down Merlin's neck to his collarbone. Merlin moans and rocks down again, and Arthur wants it just like this — he wants to fuck Merlin right here in his lap, riding his cock, while Arthur guides him up and down with his fingers digging into Merlin's hips. A moment later, Arthur's brain catches up and he realises Merlin is too tall and his legs too long for this to work properly, and he grunts in frustration and pushes Merlin out of his lap.

Merlin makes a displeased sound, and stumbles back into the table behind him. Arthur keeps his hands tight on Merlin's hips, holding him steady until he's sure Merlin isn't in immediate danger of falling over. Merlin starts to protest, but when Arthur, still sitting in his chair, reaches out to pull at the laces of his breeches, Merlin falls silent and grips the edge of the table behind him.

The knot comes loose easily, and as soon as Merlin steps free of his trousers, Arthur leans in and sucks the head of Merlin's cock into his mouth. Merlin groans and tries to thrust into his mouth, but Arthur doesn't stay long — he just slides his tongue over the ridge and up through the slit before coming off with a wet pop and getting to his feet.

"Up," Arthur says, wrapping his hands around Merlin's waist and guiding him until he's sitting on the table.

Merlin parts his thighs and wraps one hand around his own cock, watching with heavy lidded eyes as Arthur strips out of his own clothes. When he's naked, Arthur pushes Merlin back along the table, swaying slightly on his feet, and okay yeah, maybe he's a _little_ drunk.

Merlin's legs are bent, his feet resting on the table, and Arthur wraps his hands around Merlin's narrow hips and tugs him forward, catching his legs as they slip off the edge. "Hold them up," he whispers, pushing Merlin's knees to his chest. "I want to see you."

Merlin hooks his hands under his knees and pulls them back, holding his legs wide, and Arthur's breath catches as he looks down at Merlin, open and waiting. Without preamble Arthur leans in and braces himself on the table, pressing his tongue to Merlin's hole. Merlin gasps at the suddenness of it, then relaxes and rolls his hips up to meet Arthur's mouth.

Arthur loves this — loves the way Merlin's little hole, clenched so tight at first, slowly opens under the hot, wet pressure of Arthur's tongue. Arthur fucks into him like that, licking Merlin open, until Merlin is whimpering beneath him.

When Merlin's hips start hitching up erratically, Arthur pulls away with a gasp, leaning heavily on the table. Merlin's arms are shaking from the effort of holding his legs, so Arthur strokes one hand down the back of his thigh.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Merlin says, breathless, and the colour is high on his cheeks, his pupils dilated almost black, and he looks totally wrecked already. "God, yes."

Arthur's head spins a little and he fumbles with the bottle of oil that he had been carrying in the pocket of his breeches just for this very occasion. He usually pushes slippery fingers into Merlin one at a time, opening him slowly, watching as they slide in and out while Merlin falls apart beneath him, but his own cock is already aching between his legs, and his skin feels hot and tight from too much wine, so he presses three fingers in all at once, too impatient to tease.

Merlin is already loose and wet from Arthur's mouth, and Arthur twists his fingers easily, slicking him up while Merlin groans and arches up off the table, and Arthur decides right then that he can't wait a second longer. He pulls his fingers free and lines his cock up with Merlin's hole, pushing in with one long, smooth stroke.

Merlin's legs immediately come up and hook high around his back as Arthur fucks into him, shoving him up along the table with every thrust. Arthur leans back a little and lifts Merlin's legs to his shoulders so he can look down and watch his cock disappear past the slippery ring of muscle. He loves how Merlin's body grips him, tight and needy like he's stretched to his limit, but Arthur knows that's not true at all — Merlin can take so much more.

Arthur's head feels too heavy on his shoulders, either from the wine or the thought of what he wants to do. Merlin is limp and pliant beneath him, moaning wordlessly, already fucked out and so ready for anything, so Arthur slows to a stop.

"What are you…?" Merlin curls his head up off the table and starts to protest, but when Arthur reaches down and traces two slick fingers around the edge of his hole, Merlin drops his head back with a loud thunk.

Everything is all slick and wet where they're joined, and Arthur nudges gently where Merlin's skin is stretched tight. The first finger slides in easily, and Arthur moves it back and forth in half circles around his cock, opening Merlin up even more.

The second finger causes Merlin to arch up again, and Arthur has to close his eyes and take a deep breath as Merlin squeezes and relaxes around him as he adjusts.

"You like that," Arthur whispers, rubbing with his free hand along the sweat-slick skin of Merlin's thigh where it rests on his shoulder.

Merlin doesn't answer; he's too busy gasping as his hands scrabble uselessly against the table, but Arthur already knows that Merlin loves it like this — loves it when Arthur fucks him open with his fingers and his cock until it's almost too much, riding the edge between pleasure and pain until he's out of his mind with it.

Arthur works in a third finger while Merlin trembles beneath him, and he can't take his eyes away from the sight of his fingers wedged in alongside his cock, Merlin's slick little hole holding him so tight.

"Fuck, Arthur," Merlin hisses, and Arthur's eyes fly up to his face, searching for any sign that it's too much, but Merlin just rolls his hips and meets his gaze, his eyes glassy and dilated almost black.

Arthur holds his fingers still as he pulls his cock out then pushes back in, slowly at first, but Merlin just arches up, babbling that it feels so good and he just wants more of Arthur inside of him, filling him up, so Arthur drops his head and thrusts harder.

Merlin's almost there — Arthur can see it in the way he shakes and hear it in the desperate quality of his moans — but he's not too far gone to bring his hand to his cock and jack himself while Arthur fucks him with his cock and his fingers, thighs slamming into the edge of the table on every stroke. Merlin comes with a strangled grunt, his entire body seizing up, clenching down hard, and Arthur just fucks him through it until Merlin goes limp and boneless beneath him.

Arthur is close — so close he can feel it prickling up his spine, a tight heat at the back of his neck, and as he starts to lose his rhythm, Merlin brings his hand, covered with his own come, up to Arthur's lips. Arthur groans as he sucks Merlin's fingers deep into his mouth, licking them clean.

"More," he breathes when Merlin's fingers slip out of his mouth.

Merlin slides his hand down his chest and over his belly, and when he brings it back to Arthur's mouth again, his fingers are streaked with white. Arthur sucks it all in, and with the familiar taste of Merlin's come slick inside his mouth, he leans in and kisses Merlin.

Merlin's mouth is sticky with his own come and tastes sweet like wine, and as Arthur's fingers drag around his cock surrounded by tight, wet heat, his hips stutter and he tips over the edge, hot flares of pleasure burning under his skin.

After Arthur catches his breath, he carefully pulls his fingers out first followed by his cock and then collapses on the table, half on top of Merlin, his face buried in Merlin's neck.

"Arthur," Merlin mumbles into his hair. "Bed."

Arthur lifts his head briefly and looks across the room. The bed seems so far away, and maybe he's actually drunker than he thought because the room is spinning around him and all he really wants to do is put his head down for just a minute. So he stretches on the hard wooden surface and hooks Merlin's leg over his hip. He closes his eyes and strokes one finger gently over Merlin's fucked open hole, all wet and slippery with oil and come and decides that everything else can wait.


End file.
